Monster
by DustDevilGirl
Summary: Sakura Haruno a troublemaker tomboy is now in jail, you are wondering why, don t you? Well, she killed her family and other 50 people…the strange thing is… she didn t use any weapon or even her hands to kill. Sakura x Multiple. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Well, this is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it…English is not my first language so sorry for the grammar or spelling mistakes.**

"**Sakura" Inner Sakura**

"_**Sakura" Seiji**_** (**_**you will understand later)**_

"_**Sakura" Ryuk **_**(**_**you will understand later)**_

"Sakura" Talking

"_Sakura" Thoughts _

_Full Summary:_

_Sakura Haruno a troublemaker tomboy is now in jail, you are wondering why, don´t you? Well, she killed her family and other 50 people…the strange thing is… she didn´t use any weapon or even her hands to kill. After 3 years of being in jail, she´s finally out. Policeman´s are still wondering how she killed, even the best detectives can´t figure it out. She only knows why and soon her new adoptive family will know how she killed, but WAIT! WHAT´S THIS!?!? SHE HAS A BROTHER?!?! AND HE HAS BEEN SEARCHING FOR HER SINCE SHE WAS ONLY 1 YEAR OLD?!?! _

"Sakura Haruno, for the next 3 years you will be in jail until we find how you killed your family, after that we will decide if you are free to go or not… want to say something?"

"…"

"Sigh. Fine, now get the fuck out!"

"Yes ma´am!" some policemen shouted in union while one of them handcuffed sakura.

--In jai--

Sakura was waiting in the hall patiently while Michael (the policeman) was talking with an officer, she could clearly hear the conversation.

"So are you saying this girl is an S-rank?" Adam (the officer) asked.

"Yes, but right now she´s the only S-ranked criminal here, so that´s why we are going to put her with all the A-ranked ones."

"Oh" Was the intelligent answer of Adam.

"Hey kid! Come over here" Adam yelled at Sakura, but she didn´t move she just stayed there glaring at the ground.

"Kid?"

"…"

"Are you deaf?"

"…"

"I think she has something" Adam told Michael who just nodded. "Go and see what´s her problem, after that take her to her cell" Michael nodded and made his way to Sakura, but before he could be a foot close to her she spoke.

"Come. Near. Me. And. I´ll. Kill. You." Michael only laugh at this…I mean how can a 13 year old be able to kill him if she´s handcuffed? Oh, how WRONG he was.

Michael´s P.O.V

I started to make my way where the freak girl was, but before I could touch her she (again) spoke.

"Touch me and I´ll fucking kill you"

"Well, then follow me" I started to walk and glanced at the way the freak girl was. I notice that she was still in the middle of the hallway without moving or blinking, shit! I think she wasn´t even breathing!!

"Oi bitch! Are you coming or not?" I yelled. The girl looked up at me and I swear that her emerald eyes changed of color, from emerald to grey. I couldn´t see her eyes very well considering that I wasn´t close enough, and that´s when I forgot to breathe.

Sakura´s P.O.V

"_Killing that policeman was easy"_ I thought while running

"**Yeah!"**

"_Now…how the hell do we escape?"_

"_**Um…I don´t know…hehe"**_

"Hey kid!" I heard someone calling me

"_What´s with them calling me kid! I mean I´m a TEENAGER for god´s sake!"_

"Are you lost?"

"…"

"Who was supposed to take you to your cell?"

"Michael"

"Huh? And where´s he?"

"…"

"Sigh. I guess you are coming with me kid"

"…"

"So… why are you here?"

"I killed"

"You are so young and already killing…what a shame" And the she put her hand on her pocket and took out a chocolate.

"This is for you" She said while handing me the chocolate bar. I looked up at her and then smiled.

"Thanks"

"No problem, by the way, my name´s Rhonda"

"Sakura"

"It fits you"

"Yeah"

"_I think she´s nice"_

"**Yeah…I like her"**

"_**I accept her as your friend"**_

"_**I can sense that she has no intentions to hurt you"**_

"So…in which rank are you?"

"I heard Michael telling an officer that I was an S-ranked, but they were going to put me with the A-ranked ones"

"Why are you an S-ranked?"

"_Should I tell her?"_

"**Oh yeah and how is she going to react when you tell her "I have 2 demons sealed inside of me and another power whose name I don´t know and thanks to that I can have 3 billion powers and all of those 3 billion powers are going to be unlocked when I become 16 years old" there´s no fucking way you are telling her that!"**

"_**I have to agree with inner, and you will also have to tell her that you have a crazy inner"**_

"_**I got it! Just tell her that you killed without even using your hands or weapon! And if she asks you how did you killed just say "I can´t remember" Or do you guys have any other idea?"**_

"_**I think that´s perfect!"**_

"**Same here"**

"_Thank you Ryuk! I owe you one!"_

"Because I killed without using my hands or a weapon"

"H-how did you-"

"I can´t remember"

"Well Sakura, I´m glad I found you"

"Why?"

"Well, let´s just say that I really work for the FBI and where I´m going to take you are other guys like you"

"What do you mean by ´other guys like you´?"

"You´ll see" And that´s when I realized we were outside the jail and Rhonda was talking to another person I didn´t know.

"Sakura, get in the car!" Rhonda yelled. I didn´t trust her that much, but something told me to get in the car.

--45 MINUTES LATER—

We´ve arrived to another jail…well, it was more like a house, but this house has cells. After walking by many hallways we FINALLY entered to a room that had 6 cells. 4 of them were occupied by some boys I didn´t know.

"Sakura, you will be living here in cell number 5…any questions?"

"Yes...why don´t you put me in a room with girls, I mean I´m the only girl in this room!" I whispered to Rhonda.

"Because you are an S-ranked and they are the only S-ranked ones here"

"Okay" I smiled, but inside my two overprotective demons were planning how to kill the 4 poor guys.

"Guys, this is Sakura, Sakura this are the guys"

"´Sup" I said

"Hey! I´m Suigetsu" A guy with white hair and violet eyes said.

"Hi, I´m Haku" a guy that looked almost as a girl said. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, I´m Juugo" A guy with orange hair and orange eyes said.

"Yo! I´m Naruto!" A guy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes said.

**So… what do you think? Should I continue it?**

**Please review if you think I should continue**

**-DustDevilGirl-**


	2. AUTHOR NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**DDG: Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews! I will try to update the next chapter this week, or the next one. **

SessKagFan06: Thanks!

yuchi1994: I´ll try ;)

waterflygirl: There are going to be more, You´ll meet them in the next chapter

SasoLOVE111: There are going to be more

???: Thanks,and I´ll have hakuxsaku in mind xD

**And for the flamers: I really don´t care what you think, and I´M NOT GOING TO do a mary sue, I know I made a mistake with all the powers, but you´ll find later why.**

**I will delete this as soon as I update the next chapter. Thank you guys for the reviews, and I´ll try to update as soon as I can.**

**~DDG~**


End file.
